Gym
Defeating Gyms unlocks the corresponding Gym's assist slot in the Pokémon menu. This page will be updated as we uncover more information. (For more information and tips on the assist function, check out What You Need to Know about Assist by Onyxae.) Indigo League * Pewter Gym - Trainer:'' Route 4 Kid '| Pokémon'': Graveler(x2), Geodude(x2), Onyx, Ryhorn | ''Ability'':'' Increases Water and Ghost type DMG reduction by 10% and gains confusion and DMG bounce immunity. - ''Trainer:'' Pewter City Lad '| Pokémon:'' Ryhorn(x2), Onyx(x2), Geodude, Kabutops '| ''Ability'':'' same as previous. - ''Gym Leader:'' Brock '|''' Pokémon:'' Onyx(x2), Ryhorn, Kabutops, Omastar, Graveler '| Ability:'' ''same as previous. * '''Cerulean Gym - Trainer: Sea Cottage Girl |''' Pokémon: Staryu(x2), Marshtomp, Starmie(x2), Golduck '''| ''Ability'':'' Fire and Fairy type DMG -15%, Poison immunity. ''- Trainer:'' Berke '|''' Pokémon: Starmie(x2), Golduck, Blastoise, Staryu(x2) | Ability:'' same as previous. ''- Gym Leader:'' Misty '| Pokémon'':'' Golduck(x2), Marshtomp(x2) Blastoise, Goldeen '| Ability'':'' same as previous. * '''Vermilion Gym' -''Trainer'':'' ''Lydon |''' Pokémon'':'' Magneton, Electrode, Pikachu, Voltorb(x2), Electabuzz '| Ability:'' Reduces Grass and Dark type DMG by 18%, Immune to burn. ''- Trainer:'' ''Tucker | Pokémon:'' Magneton(x2), Electrode, Pikachu(x2), Raikou '| ''Ability'':'' same as previous. - ''Gym Leader:'' LT. Surge' | Pokémon:'' Electrode(x3), Pikachu(x2), Raichu '| ''Ability'': same as previous. * Tamamushi Gym -'' Trainer'':'' Kassandra '| Pokémon:'' Weepinbell(x3), Gloom(x2), Tangela '| ''Ability'':'' Attack comes with hypnotic effect by 5%, Ignore MISS. -''Trainer:'' Roxy' | Pokémon:'' Exeggcute(x2), Victreebel(x2), Oddish, Vileplume '| ''Ability'':'' same as previous. - ''Gym Leader:'' Erika' |''' Pokémon:'' Bellsprout(x2), Victreebel(x2), Exeggcute, Vileplume '| Ability:'' ''same as previous. * '''Fuchsia Gym ''- Trainer'':'' Juggler' | Pokémon: Ghastly(x2), Koffing, Weezing(x2), Ekans'' '| '''Ability:'' Attack comes with poison effect by 10%, ignoring MISS. - ''Trainer:'' ''Koga | Pokémon:'' Grimer(x2), Koffing, Muk(x2), Crobat '| ''Ability'':'' same as previous. - ''Gym Leader:'' Janine' | Pokémon:'' Venomoth(x2), Tentacruel(x2), Golbat, Articuno '| ''Ability'': same as previous. * Saffron Gym ''- Trainer'':'' Psychic Drake' |''' Pokémon:'' Abra(x3), Haunter(x2), Kadabra '| Ability:'' Reduces Water and Ice Type DMG by 20%, Immune to burn and poison. - ''Trainer:'' ''Three Island Lad |''' Pokémon:'' Kadabra(x3), Alakazam, Venomoth(x2) '|''' Ability:'' same as previous. - ''Gym Leader:'' Sabrina '| Pokémon:'' Moltres, Alakazam, Kadabra(x2), Venomoth(x2) '| ''Ability'': same as previous. Johto League * Violet Gym - Trainer: Route 36 Kid |''' Pokémon: Swablu(x3), Dodrio(x2), Combusken '''| Ability: Reduces Dragon and Fire Type DMG by 20%, Immune to freeze and paralysis. - Trainer: Primo |''' Pokémon: Dodrio(x3), Combusken, Pidgeot, Altaria '''| Ability: same as previous. - Trainer: Violet Trainer |''' Pokémon: EX-Altaria, Combusken(x4), Pidgeot '''| Ability: same as previous. - Gym Leader: Falkner |''' Pokémon: Pidgeot, Combusken(x2), Dodrio(x2), Altaria '''| Ability: same as previous. * Azalea Gym - Trainer: Jessie |''' Pokémon: Caterpie(x3), Kakuna, Cloyster, Scyther '''| Ability: Reduces Grassy and Fairy Type DMG by 20%, ignoring the Counter Relationship and MISS effect. - Trainer: James |''' Pokémon: Kakuna(x3), Cloyster(x2), Heracross '''| Ability: same as previous. - Trainer: Cassidy |''' Pokémon: Lilligant, Dusclops(x2), Caterpie, Kakuna, Cloyster '''| Ability: same as previous. - Gym Leader: Bugsy |''' Pokémon: MEGA-Heracross, Chesnaught(x2), Butterfree(x3) '''| Ability: same as previous. * Kogane Gym - Trainer:'' Labyrinth Guard '|''' Pokémon: Cleffa(x3), Kirlia, Clefairy, Snorlax | ''Ability'': Heals allies by 5% max HP each round; Immune tot sleep; ignoring the Counter Relationship. - Trainer: Radio Lad |''' Pokémon: Clefable, Kirlia(x2), Clefairy(x2), Snorlax '''| Ability: same as previous. - Gym Leader: 0 |''' Pokémon: Snorlax, Kirlia, Clefable(x2), Magmortar, MEGA-Alakazam '''| Ability: same as previous. * Ecruteak Gym - Trainer: Ecruteak Trainer |''' Pokémon: Haunter(x3), Golett(x2), Sableye '''| Ability: Reduces Ghost and Dark Type DMG by 20%; immune to all negative effects. - Trainer: Ecruteak Trainer |''' Pokémon: Golett(x2), Gengar, Yamask(x3) '''| Ability: same as previous. - Trainer: Eusine |''' Pokémon: Haunter(x3), Yamask(x2), Giratina '''| Ability: same as previous. - Gym Leader: Morty |''' Pokémon: MEGA-Gengar, Gengar, Golett(x2), Haunter, Yamask '''| Ability: same as previous. * Cianwood Gym - Trainer: Chuck's Wife |''' Pokémon: Machoke(x4), Poliwrath, Politoed '''| Ability: Dodge +10%; immune to poison and burn. - Trainer: Gym Trainer |''' Pokémon: Machamp(x3), Machoke, EX-Machamp(x2) '''| ''Ability'': same as previous. - Trainer: Young Brawly |''' Pokémon: Charmeleon(x2), Primape(x2), Flareon, Typhlosion '''| Ability: same as previous. - Gym Leader: Chuck |''' Pokémon: Ho-Oh, EX-Machamp, Politoed, Tauros, Poliwrath, Machoke '''| Ability: same as previous. * Olivine Gym - Trainer: Olivine Trainer |''' Pokémon: Magnemite(x3), Gardevoir, Steelix '''| Ability: Crit +15%; immune to Leech Life and DMG Bounce. - Trainer: Olivine Trainer |''' Pokémon: Gardevoir(x2), Steelix, Persian(x3) '''| Ability: same as previous. - Trainer: Akali's Incarnation |''' Pokémon: Togetic(x2), Magnezone(x2), Persian, Jolteon '''| Ability: same as previous. - Gym Leader: Jamine |''' Pokémon: EX-Steelix(x3), Mageton(x2), Mew '''| ''Ability'': same as previous. Hoenn League * Rustboro Gym - Trainer: Rustboro Student |''' Pokémon: Petilil(x2), Dugtrio, Metang, Marowak(x2) '''| Ability: When countered by skills, it gets a stackable DMB Bonus by 30%; it has a chance by 30% to stay alive with 1 HP. - Trainer: Rustboro Student |''' Pokémon: Dugtrio(x3), Metang, Marowak, Gallade '''| Ability: same as previous. - Trainer: Rustboro Student |''' Pokémon: Larvitar, Metang, Marowak, Dugtrio, Gallade(x2) '''| Abiity: same as previous. - Trainer: Gym Trainer |''' Pokémon: Marowak(x3), Metang(x2), LEGEND-Lugia '''| Ability: same as previous. - Gym Leader: Roxanne |''' Pokémon: MEGA-Absol, Gallade(x2), Marowak(x3) '''| Ability: same as previous.